Episode 590
| Art = 今野慎一 | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = One Piece x Toriko x Dragon Ball Z Crossover Special | eyecatcher = Luffy, Toriko, and Goku | rating = 8.3 | rank = 3 }} "History's Strongest Collaboration vs. Glutton of the Sea" is the 590th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. It is a crossover between One Piece, Toriko, and Dragon Ball Z. Short Summary Featured characters of One Piece, Toriko, and Dragon Ball Z enter the IGO tournament in order to gain the Carat meat, which is said to be the most tasteful in the world. However, it leads in a tie between Goku, Toriko, and Luffy. Meanwhile, Zoro, Zebra and Vegeta meet accidentally in a remote part of the race, and start fighting. Back at the tournament, a deathmatch starts to decide who will win the meat, which Mr. Satan gets involved in by accident. After a powerful hit between the participants' strongest attacks, only Satan remains in the arena, leading to him winning the meat. The winner then decides to share the meat with everyone of the three groups, which leads into a happy launch. However, it is revealed to everyone that the tournament was only to catch a creature's attention, called Akami. Then Akami appears in front of everyone and attacks Satan, Usopp and Gohan, sucking their energy and then leaves. The strongest of them decide to capture the Akami in order to eat its delicious meat, and go after it. After defeating Sanji, Piccolo, Franky, Gotenks and other characters, Akami evolutes and starts attacking Goku, Toriko, and Luffy, making the trio confront the monster. Long Summary Toriko Episode 99: "Run, Strongest Team! Toriko, Luffy and Goku!" (走れ最強軍団！トリコとルフィと悟空！) The International Gourmet Organization (IGO) hosts a Food Tournament (Tenkaichi Kuōkai), consisting of a race to the center of the hosting island and the championship prize of luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle, hosted by the Tenkaichi Budokai Announcer, IGO Director Mansam and the "World's Strongest Man" Mister Satan. Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Brook, Zoro, Robin, Toriko, Sunny, Rin, Komatsu, Setsuno, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks, Android 18, and The Turtle Hermit enter the tournament, while Robin, Usopp, Coco, Krillin, Marron, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Chaozu, Puar, Gyūmaō, Yajirobe, Karin and Videl watch in the audience. As the race begins, all the other contestants are knocked out by a giant Konnanoarijigoku insect, leaving just those eighteen in the race. The group arrive at a crossroads and split up between a mountain, desert and forest route. Sanji, Komatsu, Setsuno and Gohan travel through a forest, running into a Manpukuhihi; Rather than fight it, Setsuno explains that it will let them pass if they can satisfy its hunger and Sanji and Komatsu cook it several plates of food. On the desert route Brook and Roshi fake heat exhaustion and claim that indecent acts from Nami and Rin will help them recover, which is unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Franky irritates Android 18 by insisting how "Super" being a cyborg is. Elsewhere, Trunks and Goten use Fusion to become Gotenks; Chopper attempts to perform fusion himself, but his only partner is a disgusted Sunny, who refuses. Luffy, Toriko and Goku take the most difficult path: the mountain route. Goku races ahead of the other two, but is summoned by Kaiō to stop an incoming dangerous creature from space. At the edge of the forest, Tina reports as Zoro arrives lost and is quickly challenged by Zebra. Having just heard of the race, Vegeta arrives looking for Goku, but quickly ends up in a three way challenge with the other two, prompting Tina to run in panic and end her coverage. Luffy, Toriko, and Goku (having already defeated the space creature) reach the finish line and grab the Goal flag at the same time, instigating a battle between the three for victory; As the battle arena is assembled, Satan accidentally falls in and the other announcers assume he is competing alongside the three finalists. Luffy, Goku, and Toriko underestimate their attacks and destroy most of the arena, leaving only a small section where Satan is cowering. Because of this, Satan is technically the only contender still in bounds and wins the tournament. Satan decides to share the meat between all the finalists and their friends as a mysterious creature approaches the island. One Piece Episode 590: "The Mightiest Collaboration in History vs. the Gluttonous of the Sea" (史上最強コラボVS海の大食漢) Satan shares the Carat Sizzled Cattle prize with the rest of the group, pointing out that he will enjoy it more by sharing it with his friends. During the meal, Robin, Piccolo and Coco become suspicious of the IGO's motives and question Mansam. Mansam reveals that the tournament was a plan to gather the world's strongest fighters and capture the Deep Sea Glutton creature Akami, which has the ability to suck out the energy of living things. Akami jumps out from the sea and steals the power of Usopp, Satan, and Gohan, becoming larger and stronger. Akami escapes and Setsuno informs everyone that they have 30 minutes to catch it and save those it attacked. Sanji, Brook, Franky, Sunny, Coco, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all attempt to attack Akami, but have their energy drained as well, allowing Akami to evolve into a more powerful form. Luffy, Toriko and Goku find and attack Akami, and are impressed by each others fighting skills. Their attack is unsuccessful however, as Akami can now absorb the power of attacks thrown at it too. Therefore, Toriko realizes that they need to use an attack powerful enough to defeat Akami in a single hit. Goku asks Luffy and Torkio to distract Akaimi while he charges a Genki Dama ("Spirit Bomb"), borrowing energy from the living beings around him. As Akami begins stealing energy from the charging Spirit Bomb, Goku requests that the other people at the tournament lend their energy to the attack too. Luffy, Toriko and Goku hit Akaimi with an Elephant Gatling, Twin Kugi Punch and Kamehameha alongside the Spirit Bomb, finishing off Akami. The group celebrates with a banquet, eating Akami, while Zoro, Zebra and Vegeta are still fighting elsewhere on the island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the third crossover between One Piece and Toriko, preceded by Episode 492 and Episode 542. *This is the second crossover between One Piece and Dragon Ball, preceded by the manga-only, Cross Epoch. **This is the first anime-crossover between One Piece and Dragon Ball. *This is the first crossover between One Piece, Toriko, and Dragon Ball together. *The first part of this episode is Episode 99 of the Toriko anime. *Pandaman appears among the ones interested in the Carat meat. *The end of the second half of this crossover, the One Piece portion of the special, has a preview for Episode 591. Site Navigation Category:Crossovers Category:Stand Alone Episodes